<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i see us inside of each other (i feel my unconscious merge with yours) by sarahcakes613</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811539">i see us inside of each other (i feel my unconscious merge with yours)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613'>sarahcakes613</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Domaro, Brief Moments of Body Swapping, Cock Worship, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sonny likes to unwind by getting on his knees at the glory hole in the back of his buddy's store. He never expected to meet his soulmate there, and he definitely never expected to wind up with his soulmate's imprint on his skin for a week after that.</p>
<p>Bingo fill for the free square/"Multiple Soulmate AUs mixed". This combines "soulmates can switch lives" and "a touch from your soulmate leaves an imprint on your own skin".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Barisi Soulmate Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i see us inside of each other (i feel my unconscious merge with yours)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This isn't actually Kat's fault, but I'm going to give her at least 12% of the blame.</p>
<p>Thank you to <a href="https://twitter.com/det_giggles">Stephanie Lynn</a> for her suggestion that I use the free square when I bemoaned having an idea for a square that wasn't on one of my bingo lines!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonny’s not a sex worker, not that there's anything wrong with that. He thinks the whole system should be decriminalized and solidarity forever, but as it stands, he is not accepting money for what he does and it happens on private property, so there is nothing illegal about it.</p>
<p>Sure, he’s had money offered, crumpled up bills thrust through the hole in the partition, but he’s never taken it. He makes decent enough wages in his day job as the morning cook at a 24-hour diner, but a man can only have so many plates of eggs sent back before he needs to destress a little.</p>
<p>So, he comes here. Here being the bathroom of his buddy Mike’s sex shop, where the partition between the third and fourth stall at the end has a perfectly round hole cut out at just below hip-level, and on any given night, someone can be found waiting on their knees for someone else to come in and put their dick through it.</p>
<p>There’s no real schedule, but Sonny’s a semi-regular and he rarely gets there on a Thursday to find somebody else has already claimed the space.</p>
<p>Tonight's been quiet, most people choosing to stay tucked safely indoors due to the snow that has been falling steadily all day. Sonny’s only had two patrons, both who came – and then <em>came </em>– pretty quickly, and now he’s been sitting on the closed toilet for the past hour idly scrolling on his phone and trying to decide if he should just go home.</p>
<p>The door to the bathroom creaks open and he hears footsteps. He tucks his phone in his pocket, waiting to hear if they approach his stall, or veer off to the urinals. They move slowly into the third stall and Sonny slides onto his knees.</p>
<p>Fingers poke through the hole, long, elegant fingers, with neatly manicured nails. There’s a small callus on the index finger, and Sonny leans in to lick at them, laving his tongue around and sucking them into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Oh!” The man on the other side of the partition sounds surprised, like he hadn’t entirely been expecting someone to be there.</p>
<p>He withdraws his fingers and Sonny licks his lips as he waits.</p>
<p>There is the rustle of fabric and a small grunt as the man gets himself into position, and then a cock is sliding through the hole and Sonny is breathless with anticipation because this is a beautiful goddamn dick and he is thankful he’s already on his knees because this thing deserves to be worshipped.</p>
<p>It’s thick, with a curve to it that Sonny knows is going to slide down his throat just right and normally Sonny would already have his mouth halfway down but he takes another minute to admire it, leaning in and nuzzling it against his cheek, letting it drag down to his mouth, leaving a sticky trail of pre-cum on his face.</p>
<p>He wraps a hand around it and rubs the tip back and forth across his mouth, painting his lips with pre-cum.</p>
<p>The man grunts again, and Sonny kisses his dick, pressing open-mouthed kisses up and down the shaft. He draws back just a bit, sticking his tongue out, letting the hard cock rest on it before finally closing his lips around it and drawing it into his mouth.</p>
<p>A spurt of pre-cum coats his tongue and he moans, savouring the salty flavour of the other man. His lips are sealed tight as he begins bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks hard, his tongue working around the shaft.</p>
<p>He moves his head slowly down, taking the cock as deep into his mouth as he can and then swallows, letting the tip pop down his throat before he draws back to take a deep breath. He repeats this and then stays down, his nose almost at the partition, the cock curving so perfectly down his throat and he can feel it throbbing in his mouth. He pulls back again, dragging his tongue along the pulsing vein that runs the length of the cock.</p>
<p>He brings it to his face again, rubbing the velvety feeling skin against his stubble and letting it prod against his mouth before sucking it back in, and then – something happens.</p>
<p>One minute Sonny is on his knees with the world’s most perfect cock in his mouth and the next he is standing, hips pressed flush against the partition, staring down at a body that is not his.</p>
<p>The sensation doesn’t even last five seconds, but it’s jarring as fuck, and when Sonny returns to himself, he finds his mouth mournfully empty as the other man pulls back sharply, the cock withdrawing from the partition. He follows it, leaning down to look through the partition as the cock disappears into a pair of trousers which are roughly zipped up.</p>
<p>The footsteps are rapid this time as the man rushes out of the bathroom, leaving Sonny, his mouth watering and his cock aching. He sits back on his knees.</p>
<p>“What the fuck was that?” He asks the air.</p>
<p>He decides to call it a night, chalking the weird dissociative moment to a long day, and he wipes his face on his sleeve and straightens his clothing before leaving the bathroom.</p>
<p>His friend is at the cash register flipping through a magazine.</p>
<p>“Hey Mike, did you see that last guy who just left the bathroom?” Sonny asks. He knows there is a security camera aimed at the bathroom door, but he doesn’t want to be a creep about it. He’s just curious, wondering what kind of face belongs to such a perfect cock, and also why the hell he ran out before finishing.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Mike says, not looking up. “He kinda powerwalked out of here, everything okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Sonny replies. “It was going really well, and then there was like this weird…moment, and then he got spooked and split.”</p>
<p>“Weird how?” And then Mike finally looks up from his magazine, only to stare wide-eyed at Sonny’s face.</p>
<p>“What?” Sonny asks, bringing his hand up to his cheek. “Did I miss some pre?”</p>
<p>Mike shakes his head mutely. He’s looking at Sonny like he’s grown a second nose or something, and it’s starting to freak Sonny out.</p>
<p>“Seriously buddy, what is it?”</p>
<p>Mike’s mouth twitches and he points to a mirror over by a display of leather harnesses.</p>
<p>“Go see for yourself.” His friend says, his voice slightly high-pitched, like he’s holding in laughter.</p>
<p>Sonny scowls at him and walks over to the mirror. He scans his face and – “what the fuck?”</p>
<p>He leans in closer to the mirror, inspecting the new feature gracing his cheek. A perfectly formed imprint of a dick, glowing faintly pink against his pale skin. If he looks closely, he can even see the faint line of a vein running down the shaft.</p>
<p>He looks back at Mike helplessly. “What the fuck?” He repeats, and it seems to be the theme of the evening.</p>
<p>Mike shrugs. “Don’t look at me, I found Nick a perfectly respectable way.”</p>
<p>“You found Nick when he grabbed your ass on Fire Island and wound up with a palmful of your ass freckles.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he did.” Mike grins at the memory.</p>
<p>“Well, how long is it gonna last?” Sonny rubs at his cheek, but all it does is redden the skin.</p>
<p>“Ours faded pretty quickly, but we both noticed right away and acknowledged the connection.”</p>
<p>Sonny sighs. “So if your soulmate runs out on you, it might not fade til you see him again, is what you’re saying.”</p>
<p>Mike bites his lip, still holding in his laughter, and Sonny hates him a little.</p>
<p>He grabs his coat from where he’d stashed it behind the cash and tugs his scarf out of the sleeve. He wraps it tightly around his face and stalks back to look at himself in the mirror.</p>
<p>“Well, at least it’s cold enough that I can get away with this.” He says, his voice somewhat muffled by the layers of chunky knitted wool.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh, until you get to work tomorrow.” Mike points out.</p>
<p>Sonny shrugs his coat on and flips Mike the bird as he walks out of the shop.</p>
<p>When he gets to work the next day, the permanent glare on his face is enough to scare away most of his curious coworkers. Amanda, the restaurant hostess, is the only one who bypasses his scowl and bluntly asks him why he has a dick on his face.</p>
<p>“Never you mind why.” He huffs, trying to focus on the three omelets he’s juggling on the cooktop.</p>
<p>“I thought first-touch imprints were supposed to fade pretty quickly,” she muses, ignoring his attempts to shut down her questioning. “Which means it either just happened, or you got real up close and personal and then didn’t stick around long enough to acknowledge the connection.”</p>
<p>His silence is enough of an answer for her.</p>
<p>“No shit!” She crows. “Hit ‘em and quit ‘em, Carisi?”</p>
<p>He thrusts two omelets at her. “Why don’t you go do your job, huh, and quit pestering me?”</p>
<p>She takes the plates, even though that isn’t really her job, and her cackle lingers in the kitchen long after she leaves.</p>
<p>He’s nearing the end of his shift when his world tilts and he looks down at his hands to find he is staring not at a greasy cooktop but a glossy wooden desk covered in yellow legal pads. When he looks to his left, he sees a bookcase filled with large old-fashioned looking volumes. He blinks, and he is back in the kitchen.</p>
<p>That night, he goes straight home and flips open his laptop. He isn’t really sure what he is looking for, so it takes a few search attempts before he finds a promising article. As he sits there on his couch, beer in hand and his cat on his feet, he reads about soul-transfers, a rare phenomenon in which soulmates briefly inhabit each other’s bodies.</p>
<p>The article doesn’t even attempt to explain the science behind it, but he learns that it generally only happens in same-sex soul-pairings, and usually only for a few seconds at a time. The longest recorded switch was two minutes long. If it happens again while he’s at work, Sonny hopes his soulmate knows the minutes of difference between a soft and hard-boiled egg.</p>
<p>Then he thinks about the weird moment in the bathroom, and he can understand why the guy split so fast. It must have been really fuckin’ weird to be standing there, enjoying getting your dick sucked, and then suddenly be on the other side sucking your own dick.</p>
<p>He looks down at himself. On the other hand, it might be kind of hot. He wonders if there’s a way to predict when the transfers will occur, or maybe to elicit them.</p>
<p>It happens again the next day, and every day for nearly a week. Always for only a few seconds, and there doesn’t seem to be any pattern to time of day. It happens again at the diner, and one morning while he’s still in bed but his soulmate is out for breakfast with an older woman.</p>
<p>That one lasts almost ten seconds, and he studies her face for some sign that she’s noticed the swap but she’s just chattering to him in Spanish and he’s back in his own body before she can realize he has no idea what she’s saying.</p>
<p>It’s been almost a week when it happens while he’s in the shower. He’s luxuriating in the feeling of the hot water pounding out a crick in his neck when suddenly he’s in a different shower, with different tiles, holding a loofah that he definitely doesn’t own.</p>
<p>He looks down and sees that perfect dick, and fuck, even when it’s soft, it hangs thick between his soulmate’s legs. There’s an odd discolouration to it, and he is briefly alarmed, because he definitely hadn't noticed any sores or anything a week ago. He wraps his – not his, there are those long manicured fingers – hand around the cock, stroking it slowly, and watching as it lengthens.</p>
<p>And that’s both when he realizes what the discolouration is, and when he returns to his own body. He gets out of the shower, wiping the steam off the mirror and staring at himself. The dick imprint is still there, vivid and detailed as ever. He wonders if his soulmate has enjoyed staring at Sonny’s imprint on himself.</p>
<p>The next day is another Thursday, and he decides to stop feeling sorry for himself and treat himself to some anonymous company. He has no idea when or even if he’ll run into his soulmate again at this point, and it’s not like the other man can blame him for wanting to get some action, considering how they connected.</p>
<p>When he gets to the shop, Mike stares at him.</p>
<p>“What?” He asks, unwinding his scarf and shaking some snow out of his hair.</p>
<p>“I just didn’t expect to see you back.” Mike says. “I see by your cheek you haven’t found him.”</p>
<p>Sonny shakes his head. “Nope, and I’ve decided that for tonight at least, I don’t care. I’ve had a long week and I’m horny.”</p>
<p>He doesn’t tell Mike about the body swapping, because if he’s being honest, that part does make him a little uncomfortable, given what he’s about to do. It hasn’t happened yet today, and he is really hoping it doesn't happen while some other guy is balls deep down his throat. It wouldn’t be fair to anyone involved.</p>
<p>He’s just finished putting his coat away behind Mike when his friend coughs loudly.</p>
<p>He looks up, about to offer his friend a lozenge, but Mike is staring at a man who is ambling around the shop. He’s looking back and forth between his watch and the bathroom door, clearly trying not to appear as if he is waiting for something.</p>
<p>“I’m goin’, I’m goin’.” He mutters to Mike, interpreting the cough as a notice of customer.</p>
<p>Mike stares at him, and tilts his head, shaking it towards the man who is now pretending to consider an underbed restraint system.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I see him.” Sonny is staring back at Mike in confusion, and Mike is twitching his head like a bobblehead and then the man looks over at them and now everyone is staring, Mike at Sonny, Sonny at the man, and the man at Sonny’s cheek.</p>
<p>Mike nudges Sonny out from behind the cash, hissing at him. “That’s the guy that ran out of here last week. <em>The dick on your face is in that man’s pants</em>.”</p>
<p>Sonny stumbles out of reach of Mike’s elbows and fuck, this guy is hot. He’s a few inches shorter than Sonny, with thick dark hair, a clean-shaven jaw and a somewhat hawkish nose. He’s wearing a suit that is clearly tailored to him, showing off his broad shoulders, and thick thighs, and Sonny can’t decide if he wants to ride the man’s thighs or face first. Well, second, because first is definitely going to be that dick.</p>
<p>“Hi.” Sonny says, and then winces, because what the fuck.</p>
<p>“Hello.” The man replies, and his voice is low, with a curl of dark amusement to his tone.</p>
<p>“We should uh, probably talk,” Sonny gestures to the bathroom. “Why don’t we go into my office.”</p>
<p>Mike snorts, which Sonny pointedly ignores.</p>
<p>They go into the bathroom, and Sonny perches himself on the edge of the sink, his feet dangling a few inches from the ground.</p>
<p>“You know what I don’t get,” He says, rubbing his cheek idly. “Is why I’ve got your dick on my cheek, but you don’t have my cheek on your dick.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?!” The other man sputters.</p>
<p>“Yesterday, in the shower.” Sonny explains. “I saw my imprint on you.”</p>
<p>What had initially looked like a discolouration had, when the man’s dick hardened and lengthened, turned out to be the perfect imprint of Sonny’s lips, round and plump and circling the man’s cock halfway down the shaft.</p>
<p>“I’m – I don’t know.” The man said. “I’ve spent most of this week trying not to look at it, actually.”</p>
<p>Sonny doesn’t know if he should be offended or not.</p>
<p>“Well it can’t be because you don’t like thinkin’ about my lips around your cock.” He comments, and the other man winces.</p>
<p>“Would you believe me if I said that was my first time at one of these…establishments?”</p>
<p>Sonny shrugs. “No skin off my nose either way. So what made you come back today?”</p>
<p>“I chose last Thursday on a whim, and I wasn’t sure if there were…rules. A schedule. I thought perhaps the best chance of finding you again was same time, same place.”</p>
<p>Sonny nods. “Well, you found me.”</p>
<p>“Right,” the other man says. “Right. So.”</p>
<p>Sonny sticks his hand out. “Sonny Carisi, full-time cook at Munch’s Diner and part-time cocksucker at The Pirate Booty Treasure Chest.”</p>
<p>The other man takes Sonny’s hand gingerly, but his handshake is firm. “Rafael Barba, full-time prosecutor for Manhattan’s District Attorney’s office and one-time patron of…I’m sorry, did you say The Pirate Booty Treasure Chest?”</p>
<p>Sonny grins. “Yeah, I know the sign outside just says Treasure Chest, but that’s the full legal name on the paperwork. My buddy Mike, he’s the one at the cash, he’s the owner. We came up with the name together, innit great?”</p>
<p>Rafael stops to think about it, pursing his lips. “Well, it’s certainly evocative.”</p>
<p>Sonny wants to try and make a pun turning ‘evocative’ into ‘provocative’, as in what he wants to be right now, because now he’s even hornier and he never did get to finish properly introducing himself to Rafael’s cock last week.</p>
<p>He’s interrupted by the bathroom door opening and a fit young blonde dude in skinny jeans and a tank top walks in.</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry,” He says, “I didn’t know there was anyone in here. Are either of you setting up for the night?”</p>
<p>Sonny looks at Rafael, and down at their hands, which are still gripping each other. He looks back at the twink.</p>
<p>“Nah, it’s all yours tonight.”</p>
<p>The blonde smiles and walks over to the fourth stall, getting himself ready for whoever may come in next.</p>
<p>“Maybe we could finish that conversation we started last week?” Sonny says. “My apartment’s not too far from here.”</p>
<p>Rafael finally drops Sonny’s hand, and then raises his fingers to trace over Sonny’s cheek.</p>
<p>“It’s fading,” He says, and Sonny turns to peer at his reflection.</p>
<p>The vivid imprint is indeed fading, now a pale white outline, and it will probably be gone completely by the morning.</p>
<p>He catches Rafael’s eye in the mirror and grins.</p>
<p>“That’s alright, I’d much rather have the real thing.”</p>
<p>They leave the bathroom and Sonny grabs his coat, ignoring Mike’s elbow. He’ll give him an update tomorrow, right now he has more important matters to attend to.</p>
<p>They walk to Sonny’s, the half-mile taking them about ten minutes. When they’re inside, Sonny takes Rafael’s coat and hangs it up next to his.</p>
<p>“You know,” he says, waggling his eyebrows, “if you give me a few minutes, I could probably rig somethin’ up, keep the anonymous vibe going.”</p>
<p>Rafael considers his offer, but shakes his head. “I spent a week trying not to look at your lips on my cock, I think now that I have the chance, I don’t want to miss out on the sight.”</p>
<p>That really shouldn’t strike a romantic note to Sonny but somehow it does. He leads Rafael into his bedroom, nudges him to sit on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>He’s at home, which means he can be comfortable, so he strips off his shirt and jeans and kneels down in front of Rafael in his briefs, between the other man’s spread knees.</p>
<p>“You can pull on my hair,” he offers, “but don’t use it to try and facefuck me. Let me go at my own pace.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Rafael looks mildly offended, as if he can’t understand why that would even need to be said.</p>
<p>Sonny makes quick work of Rafael’s belt and zipper, tugging his trousers down to mid-thigh. He can see Rafael’s cock pushing against the fabric of his shorts. The fabric is tight and clingy and even through the cotton, Sonny can see the ridge of his pulled back foreskin and his mouth starts watering.</p>
<p>Leaning down, he rubs the clothed erection along his cheek and moans softly at the warmth of it, at how right it feels. Not wanting to tease himself, he tugs at Rafael’s waistband, tucking it under his balls.</p>
<p>It’s as perfect in person as he remembers, the thick weight of it sitting against Rafael’s thigh. Without the partition between them, he can also see Rafael’s balls, full and hanging low, and his hair, tightly curled against the base of his cock. The hair trails lightly down his thighs and Sonny definitely wants to see how far back it goes, but he will save that for another night.</p>
<p>He doesn’t bother with the nuzzling this time, too anxious to feel it filling his mouth. He doesn’t start slow, but immediately sucks the tip into his mouth and takes him as far down as he can, not stopping until Rafael’s cock is nudging the back of his throat and he is breathing sharply to keep from gagging.</p>
<p>“Jesus <em>fuck!</em>” Rafael swears, and his hands fly into Sonny’s hair, gripping it gently.</p>
<p>Sonny hums and then sets up a quick rhythm, bobbing his head up and down, sucking at the pre-cum that is leaking steadily from the tip, letting it occasionally slide down his throat and then back out. He reaches up and fondles Rafael’s balls in one hand, his other hand pressing against his own dick. He pushes his head down until his nose is in Rafael's curls and he stretches his tongue out of his mouth to lick at Rafael's balls without dislodging the man's cock from this throat.</p>
<p>“Sonny,” Rafael warns, tugging at his hair. “Sonny, I’m not gonna last – fuck I’m gonna come if you don’t stop – fuck, oh fuck, oh fuuuuck!”</p>
<p>Sonny does not stop, he keeps going, and his mouth fills with thick salty cum as Rafael’s cock twitches and pulses against his tongue.</p>
<p>He continues sucking until Rafael tugs at his hair again, and then draws off, letting Rafael’s cock slide out of his mouth with one final kiss to the tip.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Rafael says again, breathless. And then, “Do you want me to return the favour?”</p>
<p>Sonny laughs and waves at the growing wet spot on the front of his briefs. “Thanks, but unnecessary.”</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck,</em>” Rafael groans, and Sonny delights in how many different ways he is hearing the same word fall from the other man’s lips tonight.</p>
<p>He wants to catalogue them all and more, wants to hear how it sounds when it’s not his mouth but another part of him that is wrapped around Rafael’s cock, or when he has Rafael fully laid out on the bed, strung out after an hour of edging. He wants to hear it during sleepy morning sex, slippery shower sex, in the middle of the day when he delivers takeout to Rafael at work, burgers with a side of fucking on his big fancy desk.</p>
<p>“You know,” Rafael says, cupping Sonny’s cheek, bringing him out of his daydream. “I can understand why it might have been difficult for you this past week, but seeing you in that store with my imprint on your face…”</p>
<p>His voice is dark and low, possessive, and Sonny feels a thrill run down his spine.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” He murmurs, “You liked seein’ me with your mark? Liked knowin’ that everybody’s been staring at me for a week, that they all knew what a big perfect cock my soulmate has?”</p>
<p>Rafael is staring at his mouth, like he wants to devour the words as Sonny says them, and that’s when he realizes they haven’t even kissed yet.</p>
<p>He leans up and captures Rafael’s mouth, sucking Rafael’s bottom lip in between his. Rafael moans and pushes into the kiss, his tongue sliding into Sonny’s mouth.</p>
<p>The kiss deepens and then softens, until they are gently peppering each other’s lips with small pecks, until Sonny finally breaks away with a laugh.</p>
<p>“You know, we’re going to need to come up with one hell of a cover when you meet my family. They’re gonna wanna know how we connected, and I can’t think of a single part of the truth that would be even a little bit respectable.”</p>
<p>Rafael hums. “We could just say your friend Mike introduced us.”</p>
<p>Sonny chuckles. “Yeah, I guess that works.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>